1. Field
The following description relates to a high frequency switch.
2. Description of Related Art
As wireless communications technology further develops, communications of various communications standards are, at times, used simultaneously. Also, in accordance with miniaturization of a wireless communications modules and improvement in a performance of portable terminals, multiple communications standards are applied to a single portable terminal. In accordance with such a trend of simultaneous use of various communication standards and miniaturization of wireless communication modules, a high frequency switch included in a radio frequency (RF) front-end module and disposed on a signal path between an antenna and an RF chipset has been developed to support communications within various frequency bands.
However, in a case in which the RF chipsets for communications within various frequency bands are simultaneously used, the RF chipsets are frequently damaged due to high frequency signals within different frequency bands. Particularly, because RF chipsets are vulnerable to undesirable peak voltage components, such as electrostatic discharge (ESD) components included in a high frequency signal, it is necessary to block the undesirable peak voltage component in the RF front-end module in advance.